Fall-protection safety harnesses are widely used by workers operating at dangerous heights. These harnesses are also used for recreational purposes such as, for example, rock climbing and spelunking. With the advent of the wind power industry, additional demand for fall-protection safety harnesses has been realized. Construction workers who build such wind turbine towers may need such fall-protection devices. Maintenance workers who climb the wind turbine towers may use such devices. Government inspectors may use fall-protection devices when inspecting wind turbine towers. The need for fall-protection safety harness has increased in recent years due to the promotion of wind turbine towers.